Yoda's Test
by scarred.god
Summary: Yoda's first test when he is a Padawan. Will he survive? Please review!


"Are you ready for this, Padawan?"

"Ready always, I am."

"Ok. This will be your first test as my Padawan. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes."

The morning sun of Naboo shone down on master and student. They were standing on a hill, overlooking a small forest below. The sounds of foreign birds squawked in the distance.

The master, Jor Windu, looked fondly down on his Padawan, Yoda. He had discovered him in an orphanage on Alderaan, and found that his medi-clorians were off the proverbial scale. He took him to the Jedi order at once, and Yoda was accepted instantly. It was Master Oba-Kri Kenobi's idea for Jor to take him to Naboo. It was to see if he truly was so gifted.

"You have your new lightsaber. Did Master Kenobi teach you how to use it properly?"

"The answer, you already know."

Jor smiled. His student was of few words, even if they were out of order. He suspected it was something Yoda had inherited from his parents.

"What is my mission?" asked Yoda quietly. His forehead was creased from anxiety.

"There is a beast stalking the Gungans of Naboo. They have the able defenses, but need to use their resources on more...diplomatic things. So, the Counsil has decided this will be an ample test for you."

Yoda's eyes went wide in surprise "How big is the beast? What does it look like? Kill it, or subdue it?"

"So many questions, Padawan. It is said the beast looks like a humanoid Bantha. And I think you know the answer to your last question."

Yoda sighed. "Kill it, I must not. I know. Jedi way, it is not."

"Good."

"How do I find it?"

"Use the Force."

Yoda smiled. That was the answer he knew would come, but the force was so new to him. He couldn't even lift a pebble with it, even though the other Younglings could already lift the furniture of the games room.

"Well, go, young Padawan. The creature isn't going to subdue itself."

"Very well."

"May the force be with you."

And with that Yoda went shuffling down the hill. His bright green skin almost glowed in the sunlight. His wispy light blue hair was matted against his head from sweat. His small right hand stroked the new weapon, feeling its power coursing through his body.

The jungle below was lush, for the rain season had just ended. Weird animals scuttled about. Large bulbous fruits hung from trees overhead.

Yoda could barely see as he waded through the brush. Even the smaller bushes dwarfed hin. His hand went back to his lightsaber, just in case.

Then, in the distance, a loud roar resonated throughout the forest. Birds sprung from their trees in surprise and flew off. Yoda knew exactly what the roar came from, and decided to face the thing head on. It was the simplest thing to do. He walked off towards the sound, being careful not to make any noise.

He soon saw it. The thing did indeed look like a humanoid Bantha. It's long shaggy hair envleloped it, and thick arms and legs protruded awkwardly. Two humongous horns were sprouting from its head. It had a Gungan in its right hand, and had just proceeded to bite its head off. The green blood splattered the creature and matted its fur.

Then Yoda did the exact wrong thing. As his left leg stepped to the side, it snapped a large twig.The creature heard it immediately, and went stalking in Yoda's direction. He had barely any time to think. Instinctively, he reached down and drew his lightsaber. It was now or never.

The hulking brute smashed a tree out of the way to see Yoda better. It towered overhead, and seemed pleased that prey had finally come to him for once.

As the creature was poised to snatch Yoda, he let out a large force push with his free hand. It did little to stop the beast. Suddenly, the large fist came down and grabbed Yoda from the ground. His lightsaber was knocked away, and embedded itself into a nearby tree.

The creature's large mouth gaped open, its stinking breath permeating the air. Rows upon rows of sharp teeth sat ready to munch the small creature down.

As Yoda prepared himself for his untimely death, his last thoughts floated through his head. "Think of the Force. Must use the Force..."


End file.
